Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) was developed around 1960 by Robert G. Gallager at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. The LDPC is a linear error correcting code. LDPCs are often used for transmitting signals over noisy transmission mediums. LDPC codes are linear codes obtained from a sparse bipartite graph of message and check nodes. The LDPC code of a matrix representation of the graph can be found by finding a set of vectors, that when multiplied by the matrix, yield a zero matrix.